Un lugar en el cielo
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: En el fin del mundo los vampiros serán destruidos, sus almas oscuras serán devueltas al infierno donde fue forjada su condición. ¿Pero qué será de los Cullen? Lean y averigüen.  Bpov Drama/spiritual/angst/family/supernatural. mini fic
1. Chapter 1

_Crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo hago una historia con sus personajes_

En el fin del mundo los vampiros serán destruidos, sus almas oscuras serán devueltas al infierno donde fue forjada su condición. ¿Pero qué será de los Cullen? Lean y averigüen. Bpov

El mundo se estaba destruyendo. La delincuencia, el crimen, la corrupción, la contaminación acababa con el planeta.

Era más difícil aparentar ser normal, cuando ´´lo normal´´ era cada vez más anormal para nosotros, incluso para mí; que junto con mi hija y Jacob éramos los más ´´nuevos´´ de la familia.

Después de todo ¿cómo va ser normal, que niños maten niños? ¿Qué la droga se pueda conseguirse tan fácilmente en las calles? ¿Qué los gobiernos estén más interesados de adueñarse de las pocas reservas de petróleo que queda, en lugar de preocuparse por la contaminación y demás problemas mundiales?

Todo meda asco ¿Cómo es posible que lo que más importa sea el dinero? ¿Más incluso que la vida?

Sinceramente no lo entendía, y creó que tampoco lo hace mi familia. A pesar de que veía a como los humanos destruían lentamente el mundo. No podían evitar sentirme feliz al lado de mi esposo el hombre más maravilloso. Mi encantadora hija que ya era toda una mujer, y su prometido que también era mi mejor amigo; y los demás: la hiperactiva Alice, el tranquilo Jasper, la dulce Esme, el bondadoso Carlisle, Emmett el gracioso y Rosalie siendo... tan ella.

Fueron un gran apoyo cuando tuve que enfrentar la muerte de mis padres. Sabía que eso llegaría, pero no por eso fue menos duro.

Pero lo que jamás podría imaginar. (En parte porque no tengo mucha imaginación), serían los suceso que ocurrirían mucho después.

Empezó una noche vieja, Alice, por supuesto realizo una típica fiesta de año nuevo todo estaba magníficamente decorado.

Cuando faltaba poco para la cuenta regresiva Alice tuvo una visión.

_10_

La cara de horror que puso nos alteró.

_9_

Edward también estaba muy tenso viendo, la visión en la mente de Alice.

_8_

-¿Qué es lo sucede? pregunta Jasper al sentir él estaba de ánimo de su compañera. Sentí un _deja vù _poco agradable.

_7_

_-_¿Los Vulturis?-pregunto Emmett viendo a los lados como si de repente alguien de la guardia saliera de la nada.

_6_

-No-fue el susurro ahogado que respondió Alice.

_5_

-Es mucho, mucho peor que eso-respondió estas ves Edward. Jalándome por la cintura en ademan protector, con el rostro Crispado del terror.

_4_

-¡Por el amor a Dios que alguien diga que está pasando!-Gritó Jacob exasperado.

_3_

-Va comenzar-dijo Alice ignorando lo que dijo Jacob.

_2_

_-¿¡Qué? ¡¿por favor dime qué?-_Gritó Jasper muy alterado.

_1_

-El fin del mundo.

_Año nuevo_

Luego hubo un silencio.

-¡¿Qué?-dije yo rompiendo el silencio.

-en este momento de la nada están desapareciendo gente en el aire, algunas son familias enteras, otros no, los animales también están desapareciendo-un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

-¡¿Pero Cómo?- preguntó Carlisle. Alice niega con la cabeza- No tengo una explicación para eso, solo digo lo que vi. Eso no es lo peor-continua- en este momento una criaturas, no las vi muy bien- frunció la boca-Emitían luz en todo su cuerpo. Estaban atacando a los Vulturis hay caos, en la ciudad lo que se quedaron al menos.

"Los están destruyendo a todos, se convierten en… ¿en cenizas al tocarlos?- dijo en tono incrédulo, todos fruncimos el ceño

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-Preguntó Emmett

-Sí, Emmett-Dijo molesta. -Los Vulturis son solo los primeros en caer, pero les seguirán los demás. Los demás vampiros.

_Esta es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste me inspire en relatos apocalípticos, pero aclaro_

_NO ES PARA HACER UN FIC CON INDOLE FANATICO_

_RELIGISOS _

_Yo solo quiero ver por un punto muy interesante en la historia original_

_¿Los Vampiros tienen alma?_

_Y si la respuesta es sí, entonces ¿pueden tener el mismo chance que nosotros en salvarse, o simplemente están condenados sin remedio?_

_Espero que lo disfruten _

_Y si les gusto entonces comenten, eso me alegra_

_Y me motiva a seguir_

_¡Un beso y feliz año nuevo! _

A. Pattinson


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Qué les puedo decir?_

_Estoy muy contenta de que me dieran sus lindos comentarios._

_Y bueno no se quejen, 6 días_

_Para una actualización me parece un tiempo muy razonable_

_Crepúsculo no es mío, es de Meyer. La historia sí. Di no al plagio _

_

* * *

_

_En el Capitulo anterior._

_-En este momento de la nada están desapareciendo gente en el aire, algunas son familias enteras, otros no, los animales también están desapareciendo-un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda._

_-¡¿Pero Cómo?- preguntó Carlisle. Alice niega con la cabeza- No tengo una explicación para eso, solo digo lo que vi. Eso no es lo peor-continua- en este momento una criaturas, no las vi muy bien- frunció la boca-Emitían luz en todo su cuerpo. Estaban atacando a los Vulturis hay caos, en la ciudad lo que se quedaron al menos. _

"_Los están destruyendo a todos, se convierten en… ¿en cenizas al tocarlos?- dijo en tono incrédulo, todos fruncimos el ceño_

_-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-Preguntó Emmett _

_-Sí, Emmett-Dijo molesta. -Los Vulturis son solo los primeros en caer, pero les seguirán los demás. Los demás vampiros._

Estábamos huyendo ahora, pronto las _criaturas_ vendrían por nosotros, no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un solo sitio.

Había más caos, saqueos, no sé muy bien como decirlo.

El mundo en que alguna vez conocí, ya no existe.

No había ni un solo rastro de bondad, ni de paz. Parecía como si todas las personas que quedaron atrás fueran las peores: los sádicos, los sin corazón. Es un mundo muriendo, agónico retorciéndose en la oscuridad. No hay leyes, ni normas. Todo se valía; lo único es: el que es más fuerte sobrevive, y el ojo por ojo reina. A pesar de lo que pasaba, y ver que el panorama era peor con cada día, seguimos fiel a nuestros principios de no matar humanos, de no ser asesinos. A pesar de que seguir con la dieta vegetariana era más opcional que nunca.

Los animales escaseaban, pero extrañamente adonde fuera que vallamos siempre había algunos ciervos, conejos o algún otro animal vegetariano en su mayoría pero de vez en cuanto conseguíamos algún puma, u otro animal carnívoro. En este momento nos encontrábamos en las afueras de Vancouver. Canadá. En una pequeña casita abandona, que prácticamente se estaba cayéndose a pedazos, solo pasaríamos una noche, y luego nos iríamos.

Sé que si no tuviéramos que huir por nuestras vidas a Esme le hubiese encantado remodelarla.

-¿Qué pasara cuando nos encuentren?-pregunto Renesmee. Jacob la abrazo con fuerza. Todos volteamos a verla.

-Eso no va a pasar pequeña. Yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño-dijo Jacob tratando de reconfortarla.

-No piensen en eso cariño- trate de no preocuparla. Ella suspiró.

Horas después cuando Nessie se durmió empezamos una discusión sobre nuestra situación.

-¿Qué será de nosotros?-preguntó Esme.

-Tendremos que seguir moviéndonos no tenemos otra opción-hablo Jasper, manteniendo la calma en la habitación en estos momentos debíamos pensar con la mente fría.

-Sí pero tarde o temprano nos encontraran ¡Me cansé de tener que huir y de escondernos!-gruñó Emmett.

-No podemos enfrentarlos Emmett. Simplemente acabarían con nosotros- Persuadió Edward.

-Tiene razón, Emmett. Yo los he visto, apenas tocan a un vampiro lo convierte en cenizas. Si los enfrentamos las probabilidades de ganarles son de nada-dijo tristemente Alice. Jasper puso su mano en su hombro tratando de calmarla.

Emmett gruñó por respuesta, y se enfurruñó.

-Sé que esto es difícil, pero no hay que pelear entre nosotros. Todavía somos una familia, y para intentar sobrevivir tendremos que hacerlo confiando los unos en los otros; o si no todo estará perdido-Habla Carlisle. Conciliadoramente.

Luego de eso los demás se pusieron a hablar sobre a qué localidad tendríamos que movernos. Yo los escuchaba a medias mientras veía a mi Renesmee dormir. Mi pequeña cuanto has crecido. Parece que solo fue ayer cuando podía acunarte, y protegerte en mis brazos. -Jacob dormía junto a ella ya que les dijimos que descansara pues al amanecer nos iríamos- Pero no importa que ya seas grande, siempre serás mi pequeña pateadora.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en mis labios. Pues desde que todo comenzó nuestro futuro se volvió tan incierto, no sabíamos si mañana estaríamos aquí ya van 6 semanas y todo parece empeorar. Creó que casi no había vampiros ya. Fue tan triste y poco alentador haber perdido el contacto con los Delani hace días perdimos su rastro al separarnos y después Alice no pudo verlos más. Fue realmente duro, ellos eran parte de la familia, y tener que aceptar que ellos ya se habían _ido…_ los extrañaríamos, y nunca los tendríamos siempre en nuestros corazones, como todos los amigos, que hemos perdidos, a lo largo de los años.

Me costaba pensar que podrían separarme de mi familia, que pudiera perderlos…

Me estremecí y me abrace al pecho de mi esposo, y respire su atrayente aroma, tratando de perderme en él. Escenas parecidas estaban pasando a nuestro alrededor, pero apenas fui consciente de este hecho. Edward coloco sus brazos a mí alrededor, y yo me acomode para sentarme en su regazo. Suspiré y levante mi mirada a su rostro. Sus ojos topacios me miraban diciéndome sin palabras cuanto me amaba.

Aunque capté una sombra de tristeza en ellos, sabía que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, lo supe en el momento en que me miró, quise consolarlo y decirle que de alguna forma todo saldría bien, pero no lo hallé.

Finalmente amaneció. Suspiré tendríamos que irnos de aquí. Alice despertó a Nessie y a Jacob. Y con un gran bostezo Jake se estiro al levantarse, y Renesmee se estrujo los ojos.

-Buenos días-dijo mi hija a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días, pequeña-dijimos todos rápidamente comenzamos a salir, no teníamos muchas cosas con nosotros preferimos viajar ligeros.

Empezamos a correr normalmente no saldríamos en pleno día, pero el clima nos favorecía hoy, estaba nublado amenazando con tormenta. Nos dirigíamos a Victoria, al caminar nos llegó el olor a humano. Hace una semana exacta que habíamos conseguido cazar.

Curiosamente siempre nos encontrábamos luego de una semana con algunos animales, incluso parecía que estos venían a nuestro encuentro. Mientras pensaba esto otra parte de mi cabeza, registraba el sonido de un sollozo.

-Hay un chico, tiene una fractura, creo-hablo Alice-veo que lo ayudamos.

Todos frenamos.

-Si está herido, debemos ayudarlo-hablo Esme.

-Nos puede retrasar-dijo Jasper.

-Pero no podemos dejarlos a su suerte-hablo Carlisle.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dije yo.

-y yo-confirmo Jacob.

-Puedo oírlo desde aquí, creé que tiene un tobillo fracturado, le duele, y se le está inflamando.

-Iré a revisarlo-afirmó Carlisle, seguidamente se fue a la dirección, los demás lo seguimos, paramos y caminamos a paso humano. Al llegar vimos un chico, vestía unos pantalones sucios y una camisa andrajosa, tenía el cabello negro, levanto la cara y nos viró, se impresiono al vernos, sus ojos avellana nos miraba con recelo, y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido.

-Por favor no me hagan daño, no tengo nada de valor.

-Calma no te lastimaremos. Me llamó Carlisle, y esta es mi familia- nos señalo Carlisle-Esme, Alice, Jacob, Edward, Nessie, Emmett, Bella, Jasper- Todos asentimos en nuestros nombres.

-Oh-dijo el muchacho, no muy convencido

-Déjame que te revise esa pierna-hablo de nuevo Carlisle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Jake.

-Isaías-respondió el chico. Era joven parecía tener 16 o 17 años.

-Bien Isaías, solo tienes una pequeña fractura, se curara en un par de días, Carlisle utilizó unas ramas gruesas y retazos de tela de un abrigo para evitar que el tobillo de Isaías se inflamara.

-Muchas gracias, estaba caminando y me tropecé con una rama baja-todavía había recelo en su voz, pero no lo culpo, hoy en día no podías confiar en nadie, si no fuera porque éramos mucho más fuerte que el también estaríamos dudando de él.

-Déjame revisarte-Carlisle entró en acción inmediatamente.

-Al parecer no te lo rompiste solo sufriste un _esguince-_ decía Carlisle mientras lo examinaba. Se escuchó la maldición de Isaías por lo bajo.

-Tengo que ir a Victoria, y así no podre.

-Podemos llevarte con nosotros-Habló Alice, todos nos quedamos viéndola, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué me ayudan?-preguntó Isaías entre incrédulo, y más desconfiado.

-En estos tiempos tan difíciles ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos, para enfrentar las penurias-Respondió Alice en tono enigmático. Vi a Edward para ver si él entendía la actitud de Alice. El la veía atentamente, y luego se volteó a ver al muchacho.

-No podrás avanzar mucho en esas condiciones-Todos estábamos un poco confundidos pero Edward le dedicó una mirada significativa a Carlisle y luego mi esposo asintió.

-¿Aceptas venir con nosotros?-Preguntó finalmente Carlisle.

_

* * *

_

_Bien apareció un nuevo personaje_

_¿Qué es lo que piensan?_

_¿Por qué Alice quiso ayudarlo?_

_No olviden comentar _

_No sé cuánto me tome terminarlo depende de _

_Mí tiempo libre y se me ancaban las vacaciones_

_T.T_

_Ténganme paciencia, si les gusta _

_Y me dejan algún cometario tratare de subir relativamente rápido_

_Un beso_

_A.A Pattison_


	3. Chapter 3

_Primero que nada Crepúsculo no es mío es de Meyer._

_Si lo sé, se que están pensando_

_´´HASTA QUE POR FIN´´_

_Lo lamento la Universidad. Ustedes entienden pero no las entretengo mucho._

_Advertencia: hay cierto contenido que puede afectar a personas que hayan perdido algún ser querido_

_Recientemente, se sugiere discreción _

_-¿Por qué me ayudan?-preguntó Isaías entre incrédulo, y más desconfiado._

_-En estos tiempos tan difíciles ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos para enfrentar las penurias-Respondió Alice en tono enigmático. Vi a Edward para ver si él entendía la actitud de Alice. El la veía atentamente, y luego se volteó a ver al muchacho._

_-No podrás avanzar mucho en esas condiciones-Todos estábamos un poco confundidos, pero Edward le dedicó una mirada significativa a Carlisle y luego mi esposo asintió._

_-¿Aceptas venir con nosotros?-Preguntó finalmente Carlisle _

El chico nos dio una mirada a cada uno desde Carlisle hasta llegar finalmente a Alice, que estaba muy tranquila, ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-No tengo dinero para pagar...

-Te escuchamos la primera vez…-lo cortó Edward.

Hubo un silencio, con un suspiro vi la aceptación, en sus facciones.

-De acuerdo.

Me moría por saber que estaba pasando, mientras Isaías se levantaba, todos vimos a Alice, ella siseó un ´´luego les explico´´

-¿Oye y tu familia?-Preguntó Esme. El muchacho se levantaba y se apoyo en una rama. Carlisle trato de ayudarlo, pero el chico lo paró.

-Están muertos-respondió secamente Isaías.

-Oh… cuanto lo siento-dijo apenada Esme

-Sí. Yo también…-Suspiró-mis padres murieron hace 7 años, este… en un accidente de tráfico, y Amy. Mi hermana, murió hace 2. Un asaltante en una tienda que quiso robar… y las cosas se salieron de control-su voz temblaba levemente-ella estaba en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivoco.

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Sé cómo te sientes-hablo mi esposo-yo también perdí a mis padres.- Me pareció raro que Edward quisiera compartir eso con él. Isaías se le quedo viendo. Luego después de un rato dijo:

-¿Creen en fantasmas?-

-Bueno…-cuando era humana la verdad era incrédula, pero bueno ¿si existen los vampiros por qué no los fantasmas?-Creo que sí… es decir hay muchas cosas inexplicable haya fuera-no era necesario decir que yo era parte de ese mundo paranormal.

-A Amy le gustaba creer en ellos. Aunque nunca vio a ninguno-Isaías sonreía un poco ante el recuerdo-ella pensaba que los espíritus regresaban por que tenían asuntos pendiente. Je, les temía, pero sentía fascinación por ellos.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?-preguntó Alice

-11

-A los niños siempre les asustan los fantasmas, y cualquier cosa que no puedan controlar-dijo Esme-es completamente normal… -Isaías la interrumpe.

-No es eso. Creo que lo que temía era a saber si eran reales o lo contrario, que no lo eran-fruncí el seño confundida.

-No entiendo-Emmett se rasco la cabeza- si le gustaban ellos ¿Por qué temía saber si existían?

-Temía saber si no existían… -suspiró- porque eso sería reconocer abiertamente que nuestros padres se fueron, y que jamás los volveríamos a ver.

-Guao eso es… -Hablo Jazper que como todos estaba escuchando.

-Pero, también tenía miedo de encontrarse con uno, porque era como aceptar que nuestros padres nos abandonaron. ¡Es decir ella sabía que murieron, y que no fue su culpa1!-empezó a hablar más rápido.- Pero entonces abriría la posibilidad de que… de que… no quieren vernos.- la tristeza en la voz de Isaías era muy palpable. Seguro que su hermana no era la única con esos temores.

Puedo entender lo que es perder a un ser querido. Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando murieron Charlie y Renee. Aunque tengo a mi familia vampiro, echo de menos a mi familia humana. A mis amigos lobos que se quedaron atrás, todos dejaron un vacio que quedo en mi corazón. Pero jamás me pregunte si existía la posibilidad de que pudiera verlos. Preguntarles cómo estaban. O si eran felices donde se hallaban, pero era casi o más doloroso que la perdida, el suponer que ellos tenían la oportunidad de contactar con nosotros… y no lo hacían eso. Te hacia preguntarte ¿estarían tan bien donde están qué se olvidaron de nosotros? ¿De los qué los lloran? ¿De las personas que los quieren? O simplemente cuando alguien muere ¿todo acabó? Pensé que era lo que sentía Isaías.

Debía de vivir una existencia muy solitaria

Me tomo unos segundos llegar a esa conclusión.

-Tus padres, debieron amarlos muchísimo-hablo el instinto de madre de Esme, ella le sonríe mostrando eso hoyuelos suyos, Isaías queda parpadeando como un bobo, desvía la vista y se sonroja, escuchamos su latidos más rápido- no sé lo qué hay después de la muerte, pero si se que si tu familia, no ha contactado contigo no es porque no te amen o se olvidaron de ti… tal vez hay otra razón.

Isaías carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo cuál?

Pero nadie tenía una respuesta para eso.

Cuando llegamos a Victoria, encontramos una casa abandona-una ruina de casa a medio caer, seria más apropiado- pero tendríamos que acampar allí se estaba haciendo de noche y tenemos que guardar las apariencias por Isaías. Lo cual no mejoraba el humor de Rosalie, que durante todo el viaje no le dirigió ni una palabra a Alice.

-Tenemos que ir por comida, ya casi se nos acaba-dijo Jake

-Voy contigo-hablo Nessie.

-También yo-respondió Isaías.

-Tal vez deberías quedarte, con ese pie en ese estado… además has estado caminando todo…-Isaías cortó las recomendaciones médicas de Carlisle.

-Con todo el respeto Doc. No pienso ser peso muerto para ustedes, ya mucho han hecho con traerme, y en esto no voy a ceder. Si me quedo hare mi parte.

-Como prefieras-concedió y luego miro a Rose y Emm-Ustedes vallan por leña. Edward: tu, Bella, y Alice van Por el agua y Jasper, Esme y yo veremos qué podemos hacer para evitar que esto se nos caiga encima.

Cuando el grupo de Nessie se fue comenzamos por fin a discutir nuestra situación

-¿Por qué demonios le ayudamos Alice? ¡Nos arriesgamos a exponernos! –Preguntó Rosalie molesta.

-En este momento eso ya no importa. Los Vulturis ya no existen.

-Pero no quiere decir que vamos a decir a todos los humanos lo que somos. Para sobrevivir ahora más que nunca necesitamos la discreción.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie-Dijo Carlisle-pero estoy segura que Alice tiene una explicación-reconoció

Alice le sonrió a Esme.

-Tuve una visión-automáticamente todas las miradas estaban puestas en Alice -no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero esas cosas que brillan nos encontraran.

Todos menos Edward jadeamos.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Carlisle. Alice niega con la cabeza.

-No estoy muy segura, no he podido determinar el tiempo… por alguna razón-se le notaba la confusión en su rostro-pero vi claramente que se van a detener al verlo durante un segundo, y luego… se irán.

Hubo un silencio tenso en el ambiente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero si se lo que vi

Se hizo un silencio tenso, Edward tomo mi mano acariciándome con el pulgar.

-Pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amare-juró con su mirada llena de amor.

-Yo igual Edward-Nos besamos allí mismo, frente de nuestra familia, con todas las emociones que no podía ser expresadas con palabras.

No sé cuento tiempo paso, realmente. Cayó la suave brisa del crepúsculo.

Un nuevo final.

Un incierto comienzo.

El mismo siclo, un poco menos de esperanzan, cada vez.

Un suspiro triste.

He vivido lo suficiente para ver el caos del mundo, tanto odio, tanta crueldad, tanta inconsciencia. Pero creo que tal vez lo que pudo decepcionar más a Dios de nosotros es que no hacíamos nada. Veíamos el hambre, veíamos la pobreza, veíamos la injusticia, y la omitimos, fingimos no verla, estuvimos al frente con la oportunidad de hacer algo…y no lo hicimos.

Tratamos de calmar nuestra conciencia con escusas: ´´no es mi problema.´´

´´No puedo hacer nada´´

´´Ellos se los buscaron´´

´´Es culpa de otros´´´

Escusas.

Escusas.

Y más escusas.

Es por eso que lo creo, pues nosotros mismos nos dejamos abandonar.

Pensaba esto mientras fingía comer, aunque la comida era realmente desagradable para mí.

Fue cuando estábamos tan tranquilos alrededor de un fuego improvisado que se desató el caos.

Mi cerebro capto todo, el jadeó de Alice. El cielo se iluminó. Y unas 4 figuras entraron por la puerta que se abrió depende, venían por nosotros, finalmente lo que tanto temíamos sucedió nos encontraron.

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que no quedara aburrido._

_Saben que di cuenta de 2 cosas mientras escribía_

_1 debo dejar de ser impulsiva a la hora de publicar._

_Terminar de escribir, y luego periódicamente_

_Subir capis, así mis lindas _

_Y bellas _

_Lectoras no sufrirán, en la espera._

_2 finalmente entendí que lo mío es el narrador en tercera persona._

_Disfruto más, y además como están estructuradas casi_

_Todas mis historias largas, será mejor_

_Bueno, no quiero extenderme._

_Un beso_

_A. A Pattinson_


	4. Chapter 4

_Crepúsculo no es mío es de S. Meyer, Isaías si lo es como los retos de los personajes _

* * *

_B pdv _

_Fue cuando estábamos tan tranquilos alrededor de un fuego improvisado que se desató el caos._

_Mi cerebro capto todo, el jadeó de Alice. El cielo se iluminó. Y unas 4 figuras entraron por la puerta que se abrió depende, venían por nosotros, finalmente lo que tanto temíamos sucedió nos encontraron. _

Isaías Pdv

Las cuatro personas brillantes se detuvieron al frente de nosotros. Son tan brillantes que no soportó verlos. Una mano helada me empuja hacia un lado.

Escucho unas especies de siseos. Cuando abro los ojos, estoy en un rincón. Vagamente me pregunto cómo demonios llegue allí tan rápido.

Veo a los Cullen todos en cuclillas. Las personas brillantes bajan de intensidad su luz, y puedo ver mejor sus contornos sin embargo no puedo definir si son hombres o mujeres

Tenían las cabezas fijas hacia los Cullen. Hasta que uno de ellos giró la cara en mi dirección, primero fue uno y luego los demás lo siguieron, como si fueran uno.

Sus rostros brillantes… muy brillantes… ya no sentía miedo, solo una paz envolvente. Una de las figuras camino hasta mí, o se deslizó hacia mí. Como sea. Cuando lo tuve justo a pocos centímetros, la paz se convirtió una nebulosa blanca en mi cerebro.

Blanco.

Todo era blanco.

De repente algo comenzó a formarse. Una imagen muy vaga, como fuera de foco. Lentamente empezó a ir tomando una forma más clara. Era… era… Amy.

_-¡Isy, Isy, mira lo que tengo!-Amy estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de varones del refugio de jóvenes donde vivíamos._

_-Amy Mary-gruñí-ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así-respondí disgustado. Pero por supuesto ella no me para y me muestra una enorme sonrisa. No tenía nada de arrepentimiento._

_-¿Quieres qué te muestre lo que tengo?_

_Le rodé los ojos._

_-No es como si tuviera opción, de todas formas me lo vas a mostrar-Sus ojos avellana me miraron con falsa tristeza, mientras hacía un puchero._

_-No seas malo Isaías, y yo que pensaba compartirlo contigo._

_Suspiré… Taaaan Amy._

_-Bueno ya. ¿Qué es lo qué tienes?-dije fastidiado. Su sonrisa volvió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Y mientras lo hacia un mechón de su castaño cabello se deslizó fuera de su cola de caballo._

_-Esto-Me mostro un puñado de billetes arrugados. Salté hacia adelante._

_-¡Guarda eso!-mientras los volvía a meter, le pregunté-¿De dónde los sacaste?_

_-Recuerdas el árbol señora Luce-asentí- pues su gato se quedo atorado en una rama. Me trepe y lo rescate, ella estaba muy agradecida, me pregunto cómo podía pagarme, le dije que si no era mucha molestia me diera limones del limonero de su hijo; y me ayudo a hacer limonada la cual vendí esta tarde-Termino muy orgullosa sacando pecho, mientras ponía las manos en su cintura. _

_-Bien, te felicito ¿Cuánto reuniste?_

_-88 Dólares. Y 50 centavos ¿nada mal eh?_

_-Muy bien pequeña empresaria-la felicité alborotándole el cabello_

_-Hoye ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de la esquina y compramos algo?_

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Segura qué quieres gastar tu dinero en dulces?-Ahora le tocó a ella rodar los ojos._

_-Solo vamos a comprar unas cosas. Y no. No vamos a gastarlo todo, por favor, ven y acompáñame no quiero ir sola, y pronto será la hora de cerrar-termino de forma suplicante._

_-Está bien._

Las imágenes cambiaron otra vez se hicieron más rápidas e iban saltando. Como si fuera una película de DVD rayado.

… _yo y Amy en la tienda…_

…_un tipo alto con capucha entra…_

…_El sujeto con un arma… apuntado al cajero…_

…_Amy, junto a mí en el piso llorando…_

…_la cara del tipo viéndonos. Sus ojos son grises. _

Pero ya no hay más imágenes, solo sonidos: oigo un ruido fuerte y claro… unos disparos.

Parpadeo por un momento no sé donde estoy. Fugazmente pienso que una estatua me abrazaba por detrás. Una estatua muy fría.

Mi visión vuelve poco, a poco. El Doc es el que me está abrazando. O mejor dicho me está sosteniendo para evitar que mis podres rodillas de gelatina colapsen.

-¿Estás Bien Isaías?

-¿Cre-creo que si?-tartamudeé algo confuso por la experiencia.

-¡Carlisle tú brazo!-gritó Esme muy alarmada. Seguido de un jadeo colectivo. Mire hacia abajo y vi el brazo del Doctor era de un color gris oscuro.

Enseguida otros brazos me sostienen, era Emmett.

Carlisle, estaba remangando su brazo. Desde la mano hasta el codo era gris, pero no parecía gangrenoso.

-Trata con mover los dedos-hablo Edward.

El movimiento fue lento y algo rígido.

-Debió de pasar cuando empuje a Isaías lejos de la criatura- la voz de Carlisle sonaba preocupada.

-No debiste hacerlo querido, fue tan peligro-sollozó Esme, parecía que estaba al borde de lagrimas. Viendo con dolor a su esposo.

-No pude evitarlo, Isaías se veía en tal estado de Shock, por lo que le estaba haciendo, que pensé que le hacía daño.

¡Oh no! ¡Mierda, no! El Doc salió herido por _mi_ culpa.

¿Por qué sale herido toda la gente que está seca mío? primero mis padres, luego mi hermana, ahora Carlisle, que tan gentilmente me acepto a mí. Un completo extraño con su familia.

Quisiera que me tragara la tierra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tarde pero seguro un nuevo capi…

Déjenme un comentario ¿sí?

Sé que es corto, quedan como otros dos capis tal vez tres como mucho.

Un beso

A. A. Pattinson


End file.
